Can't You See?
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: How hardheaded can you be? Can't you see the signs? Can't you see her blush each time you touch her? Can't you see her smile at you just being there? She likes you, you idiot! And I mean 'like likes' you.One-shot.GalladexRoserade. Written for SilverUmbra.


**SH here with another, new one-shot!**

**So, this was written for SilverUmbra's challenge, along with another one-shot that should come up soon. However, now I'm starting to get addicted to this shipping… xD It's cute.**

**Anyway, I quite like this fic I made, even if it's pretty short. Hopefully, you'll like it too! **

**Oh, and this is a Gallade x Roserade one-shot with a little bit of one-sidedness….**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can't you see?"

_How hardheaded and dense can you be? Can't you see the signs she displays? Can't you see her blush each time you touch her or compliment her? Can't you see her smile at you just being there and look away when you catch her in the act? She likes you, you idiot! And I mean 'like likes' you... maybe even love!_

_Can't you see?_

_Look, she's looking at you right now with a smile! Yet, you only look back and nod silently with a small smile of your own. Even her red and blue petals laced on her paws are wilting at your response, but she masks it with a wider smile of her own! Look, she's blushing right now! The pink tinge that is now covering her green face is right in front of you! How can you be so blind?_

_Can't you see her signs?_

_She blushes each time you look at her with your calm, ruby eyes. Isn't it obvious? The mere actions you do are enough for her to feel attracted to you! The same Roserade, attracted to you? Yes, it's true. She may be a Pokemon that doesn't show her feelings as much as her species does, but this time it's obvious! And those feelings are not caused by the scent that emits from her beautiful petals on her hands…_

_How are you so dense?_

_You're smart and intelligent, so why can't you see? You're a Gallade! One of the most prestigious species of this whole world! Yet, you can't even sense the nervousness the she feels when you look at her? Not even when she gave you a smile and whacked her petals playfully on your white and green chest, almost near to the point of hugging you? You know she would never do that with anyone else, so why don't you understand the reason she did it? It's three simple words in which practically everyone can see! She loves you. See? Simple._

_Why can't you tell?_

_You're an excellent observer when it comes to missions and looking at others. Hell, remember the time you even saw through that one Gardevoir that allured all the others into her grasps? You didn't fall for her charming and deceitful looks, so why can't you see how Rade feels? She may not be the easiest Pokemon to figure out, but once you do, it's not challenging to see how she thinks of you. I know deep down you feel the same way, you're just too dense to see it for yourself. Too dense to figure out how she feels the same._

_Remember when you saved her in that dungeon full of fire types? Can't you remember what her maroon eyes were saying? They were practically __**displaying**__ her affections at that one moment. She wanted to tell you, but her usual character got in the way. It's just not easier for her to confess to you, yet she has showed you in many other ways possible. So, it's just your job to find out those signals._

_Can't you see your own feelings?_

_You know you blush when she gives you that triumphant smile after your guys complete a mission, usually almost one the verge of taking you into an embrace. You feel proud of her. You know you do. You know you might even have more feelings then that._

_But you push them away._

_Why?_

_Is it because you're embarrassed to tell her?_

_Is it because you're scared she might reject you and not feel the same?_

_Is it because you're afraid that if she denies you, you'll lose the deep friendship you've had with her for so long?_

_It's a simple answer that'll send those questions away._

_She loves you back. _

_But, you're too dense to see, Gallade, despite the line of intelligent and chivalry that go down from your parents to you. There just isn't any good reason for you to not see her signs. Her affection. Her love._

_One day, however, I know you'll finally realize your feelings for her and notice all the obvious signs. How long that will take? I don't know, but I'm sure you will someday. Even if it means your too late to claim her as your own. _

_But, for now, I can only watch and wait as you only smile and ponder on why you think she's acting this way, rubbing the your mouth with your own paw with confusion. You'll never reach your answer that way, but once you realize your own emotions, it'll be crystal clear._

_Can't you see?_

_She loves you and you love her back. See? Simple as that._

_So why can't you see it?_

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
